Pleasure Doing Business With You
by Shining Serenity
Summary: [AU] Sasuke is a successful lawyer, who possesses the smoldering British accent, but lacks the charm. Hinata is an aspiring lawyer, who is an intern at Leaf Firm and Associates. What happens when two of these complete opposites have to work together?


**_Pleasure Doing Business With You_**

**_Chapter I_**

* * *

**Summary: **Sasuke is a successful, wealthy, gifted lawyer, who possesses the smoldering British accent, but lacks the charm. Hinata is an aspiring lawyer, who is an intern at Leaf Firm and Associates. What happens when two of these complete opposites have to work with one another? 

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, I don't own _Naruto_, but we already knew that!

_Italics _display character thoughts

* * *

Hinata breathed in and out as she quickly made her way to the public restroom. The clicking of her heels could be heard down the quiet hallway until she pushed the door open and stepped in. She walked towards the sink and turned the steel handle of the faucet to the left and watched as the water gushed out in full force. She furrowed her brows as she stared at the big sauce stain on her white skirt and contemplated on what she should do. 

_Why did I need to have spaghetti for lunch?_

Feeling frustrated and anxious because she was due for a meeting in less then thirty minutes, she violently ripped the paper towel off the rack and soaked it in water. Grabbing the soiled part of the skirt, Hinata started to scrub the material, _hard_.

_Oh, still there._

She continued to scrub harder.

_Nope, still there._

Moving her hand at more rapid pace, she continued to cause friction between the material and the paper towel. No matter how hard or fast she tried to scrub, the stain refused to show any signs of disappearing. Taking a step back, Hinata watched herself in the mirror.

_It looks like I have a big period stain in the middle of my skirt._

She could never walk into the boardroom with a very red, very obvious stain on her skirt. Thankfully, Hinata knew that she wasn't the most graceful person in the world and kept an extra pair of clothing at her desk. Now, getting from the bathroom to her desk without anyone seeing her was the problem. She didn't want anyone to think that she was gross or anything.

The pale girl grabbed onto the metal handle of the bathroom door and opened it an inch to look outside for anybody coming down the hall. When she saw no one in sight she quickly opened the door and ran as fast as she could, well, as fast as she could in high heels. Her office was only a few yards away and everyone had gone out for lunch or were too busy working to pay any attention to the small girl running in the hallway.

_Almost there._

She could see her office door a few feet away from her. She could lock herself in the room, change really fast and no one would know about her accidental "spill." Life would go back to normal.

"_Almost there, almost there," _Hinata repeatedly chanted in her head.

As the pasty-eyed girl continued to run in a panic, she failed to notice that another person was walking in the opposite direction of her and the two bodies bumped into each other. Hinata felt herself hitting something hard and could feel herself being pushed backwards because of the impact, but thankfully the collision did not result in her landing on her butt.

Without looking up, Hinata began to apologize, it was after all her fault for running around in the hallways. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm sorry and --"

The unknown figure growled before replying, "it's alright."

Hinata stopped babbling for a moment and tried to register that voice in her head. The voice was husky and dark, but what surprised her the most was that he sounded British. She had never heard it before so she couldn't match it to a face. She slowly peeked through her bangs and her face paled. Someone should just put her out of her misery right now. Of all the people she needed to bump into, she had to collide into a senior partner. It wasn't just any senior partner, it was Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata had only seen him a few times around the firm before and had never heard him speak until now. She had heard that he was a royal pain in the butt because he held unattainable high standards in everything he did and expected the same thing from everyone else around him. She was grateful that she didn't have to work under him.

Sasuke looked at the smaller girl standing before him as she stared at him with a blank expression on her face. His eyes then landed on the red stain on her skirt.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "you know, we have certain hygienic standards at the firm."

Breaking Hinata from her thoughts, she looked down at her skirt and her face turned into a bright red. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of a senior partner with a huge red stain on her skirt, he must think that she was some nasty, unclean person.

Trying to cover the stain with her hands, which resulted in looking like she was grabbing her crotch, Hinata stammered horribly as she spoke. "Th-this? This is, is just a s-stain-"

"I can see that."

"It's not l-like that, I was h-having lunch a-and-"

"I don't have time for this," Sasuke said before he walked away, leaving Hinata standing alone stammering to herself.

Hinata gaped in surprise as he rudely walked off without letting her finish her sentence. She finally let out the huge breath that she was holding and slouched slightly as she walked into her office. So much for first impressions, huh? The sudden feel of queasiness and stupidity hit her as she realized what a fool she made of herself. She could tell that today was going to be a bad day for her.

* * *

Finally feeling more relaxed after she changed into a new and clean outfit, Hinata walked into the empty boardroom and took her seat. She was so excited. It was her first real meeting with all the partners and it was going to be such a great learning experience. Naruto had been a great lawyer to work with, even though he possessed really bad working habits, she was learning a lot from him. He was kind and understanding, which made Hinata feel more confident. 

Hinata stiffened when she heard someone walk through the doors. _Oh no! _She quickly opened her file and pretended like she was going over her notes. Maybe he wouldn't say anything to her if she looked busy.

"You again."

She was wrong.

Hinata looked up slowly.

"Hi," she squeaked out, clearly making it evident that she got nervous around him. Why did her voice need to betray her like that all the time?

Sasuke walked around the table and stood behind her. Hinata wished that he would just go away. _Go away, go away. _She tried to focus on the paper in front of her, but with him hovering over her like this it was really distracting. _What is he waiting for?_

When she finally decided to ask what his problem was he spoke up, "you're in my seat."

Hinata's mouth fell open. _That's it? Why can't he find another seat?_ What was this? High school? He had to decide to sit in the same chair that she was sitting in.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," Hinata quickly said as she started to gather her papers and shuffle down a couple of seats. How was she suppose to know that she was sitting in his seat? It didn't have his name written on it and he didn't need to stand there and make her even more nervous. He could've told her sooner.

Hinata sat in her seat upright, like she was taught in law school, while Sasuke leaned back in his chair, looking relaxed. He was wearing a beautiful black suit, with a light creamy shirt underneath and silvery-bluish tie. Damn, he was so good looking, which made her feel even more nervous. She had been around men before, she was after all a woman working in a field dominated by men, but none of them were as beautiful as him. _Okay, quit thinking about the handsome British guy and focus on your notes. _She just needed to focus.

Sasuke looked at her closely before he spoke. "I've never seen you here before."

Hinata cleared her throat. A lawyer must seem confident and in control at all times, right? "It's- it's my first time, sir." It seemed so natural to just call him "sir". He was defiantly the "sir" type.

The dark haired man played with the pen, tapping it repeatedly against the table. "First time, huh?"

"Yes, sir. I'm an intern and I w-work for Mr. Uzumaki," Hinata neatly folded her hands and placed them on the table.

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "You work for him?"

Hinata wondered what was so funny. "Yes, sir."

"You're that girl who sits beside him in seminars, right?"

He actually remembered her? That was a good sign, no? "Yes, sir."

"No wonder I didn't recognize you. You can't see anything beyond that spack's giant head."

Hinata sat quietly and pretended to know what he was talking about. What was a spack? What was she even suppose to say to something like that?

Sasuke leaned into the table. "That was a joke."

"O-oh," Hinata said nervously.

"You should laugh then."

What did he say? He wanted her to laugh at a joke that she didn't find funny? Who did this guy think he was? Oh yeah, the senior partner. _Remember Hinata, kissing up is all part of the job. _

Hinata forced out a small laugh that sounded more like she was choking, but then again, she was never really much of an actress.

Suddenly the door opened and Hinata thanked God that someone else walked into the room, relieving her of the tension she was feeling with Sasuke in the room alone with her. Shikamaru, another senior partner walked in and took a seat beside Sasuke. They both started discussing one of their cases and left Hinata out of the conversation, which she was more then thankful for.

Soon enough the room began to fill up with attorneys and their secretaries from different departments, much of whom Hinata didn't recognize but smiled at nonetheless. She was waiting for Naruto to walk into the door soon so that they could brief for a few minutes, but ever since she started working with him four months ago, she knew that he would be the last one through the door. He was one of those lawyers who would surprise everyone with his knowledge and expertise even though he hardly spent anytime briefing.

Hinata continued to look towards the door nervously hoping that he would walk in any moment, but he didn't, instead another blond walked through the door and took her seat at the head of the table.

As soon as she walked into the room, her presence was known and everyone fell silent.

"Glad to see everyone here," Tsunade, the lead attorney of _Leaf Firm and Associates_, said confidently as she took her files out of her briefcase. Tsunade was the person who made all the decisions and assigned each partner with a case and what team they would be working with. All decisions made were run through her. Her steely gaze eyed the only empty seat in the room and then looked onto Hinata, who shrunk in her seat under her powerful stare. They both knew that Naruto was missing.

Tsunade could only sigh in defeat. No matter how many lectures she gave Naruto, he never seemed to pay attention. He was lucky that he was good damn lawyer.

"Okay, then. Good afternoon everyone. We should get down to business," Tsunade began as she paced the small area in front of her chair. "The president of Sound Enterprise, Orochimaru has fallen into trouble," she sighed softly, "_again_."

You could feel it go cold in the room. Hinata wondered why the atmosphere fell at the mention of one name.

"I need one of the partners to accept this case and defend Orochimaru against charges of assault."

Hinata watched as everyone sat still and no one dared to volunteer. Who was this guy?

"Any takers?"

Silence filled the air.

"Come on people, it's an interesting case."

"…"

Just as Tsunade was about the speak again, the sound of a door opening was heard and everyone turned their attention to the new figure who entered the room. He smiled at all the blank faces looking back at him.

"Heh, sorry I'm late. Ah, my dog was sick?" Naruto said sheepishly as he took his rightful seat next to Hinata.

Tsunade simply smiled, suddenly not being angry at his tardiness or for interrupting her. "Not a problem Naruto, I've just assigned you to a new case. You get to travel to Canada to defend your newest client, Orochimaru."

"What?" He slammed his fists against the table, causing everyone who wasn't paying attention to suddenly listen up. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond man's outburst. Honestly, you would think for a lawyer, he could compose his emotions.

"Why do I get stuck defending that snake?"

Tsunade crossed her arms. "You were late."

"So? I had to take his case last time."

Tsunade put on a fake smile, "Ah, so you have the expertise and experience."

Naruto pouted slightly, "but its cold in Canada and my brain doesn't work when under cold temperatures--"

Everyone rolled their eyes. "That's an arguable statement," the blond muttered, "but it doesn't matter, you're getting the case."

She gave Naruto a dare-to-say-anything-else-and-I'll-make-you-pay look and he sat back in his seat, grumbling something incoherently.

The rest of the meeting was tedious, but informative. Hinata paid close attention to every word that everyone said, but in the back of her mind, she was worried about what would happen to her while Naruto was sent to Canada. Would she be sent away with him? She highly doubted that. She would probably just get transferred to another partner, but who?

Shino? He was quiet and kind of scary looking, but he seemed like someone who would be very knowledgeable and teach her many things.

Shikamaru? He was one of the most intelligent and strategic lawyers in the firm and he mostly attended court hearings and trials. Hinata liked going to court trials, it was better then researching all the time.

Sasuke? Hinata hoped that she wouldn't get paired up with him. Although he was one of the best lawyers at the firm, one who never lost a case, he was also the most difficult to work with.

"Okay people, the meeting is adjourned. You can go back to doing nothing now," Tsunade said and everyone abruptly got out of their seats and started chatting amongst themselves.

"She is such a bitch," Naruto whispered to Hinata, who in return didn't say anything about his comment. Just then Sasuke walked up to Naruto and smirked arrogantly at him.

"Congratulations on receiving the case, idiot," the dark-haired man said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He stood a couple of inches away from Hinata, but didn't pay any attention to her because he was too busy taunting his associate.

"Shut it, Sasuke. I don't know why she didn't give you the case. I bet you and Orochimaru would get along great, you're both bastards."

Hinata quietly gathered her and Naruto's papers, desperately trying to make sure that she would not get involved into their argument.

"And besides, I have a way out," Naruto said confidently as he got that look in his eyes. That was never a good sign.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Hinata who had been pretending to not be listening also looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"You're talking rubbish."

Naruto's smirk grew wider as he revealed his brilliant escape plan. "Hinata is my way out. She can't send me away when I have an intern to look after, but don't worry Sasuke, I'll recommend you for the case."

Before Sasuke could retort, Naruto shoved his way past the dark-haired man and made his way to Tsunade to lay his case.

Sasuke shook his head. "That bloody git never learns."

Hinata could hear Tsunade and Naruto arguing from where she was standing and it didn't sound like Naruto was winning. Tsunade simply refused to hear out what he had to say and would not let Naruto drop the case. If anything, Naruto was only making her more annoyed and prone to keeping him on the case.

Tsunade then shoved Naruto aside and walked towards Hinata. She put her arm around the smaller girl, causing Hinata to go tense, and spoke loudly, "since Naruto will be away on business for a couple of months- your presence will be missed," the blond woman said in a fake tone as she smiled at Naruto, who in return stuck his tongue out at her, "I need someone to take on his intern, Hinata. She's a very lovely--"

"I'll take her," Sasuke said calmly as he leaned against the table, surprising everyone, including Hinata. "It would be a shame for Naruto to miss out on this opportunity because of a small technicality and anyhow, my secretary quit on me yesterday."

Hinata felt a little annoyed by his statement. She wasn't a secretary, she was an intern who was here to learn and get experience, not get his calls or make him coffee. She was suppose to be helping him on cases.

"Good then," Tsunade spoke as she patted the girl on the back, "Hinata will be interning with Sasuke. It'll be a good experience for you."

The tall, blond woman let go of Hinata and walked out the boardroom and the rest of the staff slowly followed after, however, Naruto refused to leave without giving Sasuke a piece of his mind.

"Go back to your stupid country," Naruto yelled at the dark-haired man in anger as he folded his arms causing his black suit to wrinkle. Sasuke in return looked unaffected by the insult.

"I will if you go back to the jungle."

Naruto balled his hands into fists. "You're such an asshole."

Sasuke remained calm and collected as he walked towards the exit but not before getting the last comment. "Have a jolly good time in Canada, _mate_."

Naruto was seeing red now. Oh, how he hated that stupid, smug British jerk! To retort against Sasuke's sarcastic remark, Naruto let out a string of swear words before he was told to "shut up" by his other associates.

Hinata watched the whole interaction in horror and suddenly felt very anxious. She wasn't sure of what she was getting forced into.

* * *

**_Please Review! _**

* * *

TBC 


End file.
